


Azaleas and Primroses

by orphan_account



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft Youtubers, dream - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Dream/George, DreamSMP - Freeform, DreamTeam, Fluff and Angst, George/Dream - Freeform, M/M, Safe For Work, Slow Updates, dream - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: George has been coming down with something. His heart beats faster and his palms sweat. Oddly enough, the symptoms only arise around his best friend Dream - can he figure out his mystery illness?
Relationships: Dnf - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship, georgewastaken - Relationship, gream - Relationship, gwt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Azaleas and Primroses

Dream looked at the clock in the corner of his laptop screen, smiling when he saw it switch to 12:31 am. He and George had been on a call for 6 hours and counting. Today wasn’t necessarily a special day, just a normal Friday night, but for some reason, Dream couldn’t quite pinpoint, he felt like celebrating. 

So, he called George and asked if he wanted to do a movie night. They watched movies spanning every genre they could think of - except for horror. There was an unspoken agreement that horror was off the table. As a joke, George recommended a Disney princess movie - one of the old ones with questionable morals and stupid frames - and Dream laughed and picked a movie he’d never heard of before, _Anastasia._

They cracked jokes as they watched the movie, sometimes half-heartedly trying to sing along to songs they didn’t know. About an hour into the movie, Dream noticed George had stopped talking. He paused the movie and put his hand over his mouth to quiet his breathing as he muted his mic.

For a second he was surprised. George fell asleep in the middle of a movie? It was just getting good! He was tempted to unmute his mic and start screaming, just to scare him.

Until he heard George began to mumble in his sleep. Dream sighed with a smile on his lips and lied on his bed listening to George's breathing as he began to fall asleep, not even noticing his finger slip and unmute his mic.

George woke up first. He checked the clock and scoffed to himself when he saw how late he slept in - 1 pm. He pulled himself up, groaning as he stretched. George absentmindedly pulled his earbuds out of his ears and scratched his sides as he walked to his bathroom and looked into the mirror.

His hair was messy, there were lines on his face from his pillows and all of his features were lined with exhaustion. George sighed and turned his water faucet on to splash water on his face, but as the water pooled in the sink he found he couldn’t tear his eyes away from his reflection. 

The more he looked at himself, the more unrest bubbled in his stomach. With a shake of his head, he cupped his hands under the running faucet and threw the cold water on his face. As he pulled his head up, staring at the droplets running down this face, he couldn’t help but wonder what was wrong. 

He woke up pretty late, yeah, but it was alright! He didn’t mind sleeping in if it meant he got to spend time with Dream.

“Oh.” He groaned and ran a hand through his hair, “ _Dream_.” 

George didn’t know what was wrong with him. They’d been friends since 2016 and it’s been fine! Great even! But recently, somethings been wrong. His heart would beat a little bit faster when Dream said his name, his palms would sweat, his voice got caught in his throat. 

He didn’t know what to do with these new symptoms. Was he sick? Yeah. That’s gotta be it. Surely, he has a fever. That’d explain the weird dreams and happy feelings he got when he woke up. 

With a short breath, George reached for his toothbrush, got it wet, applied toothpaste, and looked in the mirror. In his reflection, he saw Dream leaning on his shoulder, smiling, and poking George's cheek. 

George dropped his toothbrush and spun around, hope glistening in his voice, “Dr-.” Nothing. There was nothing there, no phantom friend making his heart stutter, “-eam.” His breathy voice finished, speaking to the air. Every morning he could swear he felt Dreams chin on his shoulder, his finger prodding his cheek. Every morning he spun around hoping that maybe today was different. Maybe it was real this time.

Every morning he was disappointed. 

He looked around his small bathroom, searching for the dropped toothbrush, sighing as he spotted the bristles down on the floor. “Gross,” he groaned and picked it up, examining the dirt stuck in the paste, “This is so fucking gross.”

George angrily slammed the toothbrush on the edge of his sink, vowing to clean it later, and headed into his room. His phone blinked as notifications came in droves, all of them from discord. He picked up his phone and blinked at the small green bar at the top.

“What the...?” He mumbled to himself as he slipped an earbud in. The sound coming through was soft and subtle, he blinked a few times trying to decipher what it was. Subconsciously, George measured his breathing to the mystery sound as he listened. A calming sensation washed over him as he breathed in tune, happiness, and nostalgia swirling in his chest.

He reasoned that he must have been on a call with someone and they played something to help them sleep. He flicked through his friends and settled on Sapnap - of course, Sapnap needed some sort of noise in the background. He laughed quietly to himself, remembering their first sleep call and how loud that damn fan in his room was. 

“Sapnap, you idiot...” George shook his head with a smile on his face as he turned on his phone and got ready to greet his friend good morning.

“Mmmhuh?” The voice on the other end responded. George froze his face flushing red, his hand clapped over his mouth.

“George?” The voice spoke again, slowly losing the sleepiness, “Are you there?”

George collapsed on his bed and responded, “We called last night?”

Dream choked on air and broke into a loud laugh, “Yeah, of course we did! Did you forget?”

George scoffed, “You’re so stupid.”

Dream wheezed, “You forgot about a call, _while you were on the call_.” 

“I was sleeping!”

“You’re always sleeping!”

With a dramatic roll of his eyes, George tried to suppress his smile and mocked, “You’re always sleeping - I’m 5 hours ahead of you!”

Dream paused before resuming the teasing, an exaggerated British accent dripping from his lips, “Eym feve ‘ours ahyead of uogh!”

“What are you- that doesn’t even make sense! We don’t sound like that.”

“Wegh dan’t saund loike that.”

“You are so annoying,” George hoped Dream couldn’t hear the smile on his lips.

Dream wheezed loudly, “Uogh ore sough-”

“Stooop,” he whined, “how are you this energized? Isn't it like 6 or 7 am for you?”

“Talking to you always wakes me up.”

George blinked, his mouth agape. This was normal. Dream always flirted with him. This happens every day. It’s been this way for years. That comment could barely even be considered flirting - why is he panicking? 

_Say something, you idiot! It’s been awhile you need to respond, he’s going to think you’re weird and he’ll hate you and-_

“George?”

“Huh-yeah?”

“Are you okay? You cut out there for a second.” Dream nervously laughed.

“Yeah, I just, uh... zoned out.”

“That reminds me, we gotta finish that movie.”

“Movie?”

“The... the Disney one! _Anastasia?_ I spent money to rent that, we’re finishing it. You fell asleep so I paused it, but we gotta finish it!”

George's heart began to pound in his chest as the memories flooded back. Dream wanted a movie night and he called George. Not Sapnap, not Bad. _Him._ He swallowed the slowly gathering spit in his mouth and nodded, forgetting that Dream couldn’t even see him. Why did this make him feel so weird? Is weird the right word? His heart was going crazy, his vision was unfocused and his face was covered in sweat and the few droplets of water that hadn’t dissolved yet.

“Yeah,” He responded despite his dry throat and scratchy voice, “Yeah, we gotta.”

Dream paused for a moment, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I think I’m coming down with something, but other than that...”

“Hey, man, why don’t you head back to sleep. You seem a little off and if you’re sick, you probably need the rest.”

“Probably,” he echoed, “I’ll just pick up something from the store first.”

“Do... do you want me to stay on the call while you grab it?”

“What? No, I’ll be fine. I’m not a baby, Dream.” He teased.

Dream laughed, his anxiety over George's health dripping away, “Sure you aren’t. Just tell me when you get home, alright?”

“Okay, mom.”

Dream smiled as he hung up, “Goodbye, my son. I love you.” 

George sat alone in the call, completely frozen spare for his mouth which soundlessly repeated the words Dream said to him. His face was bright red, his heart wouldn’t calm down, his hands were dripping with sweat. With his sweaty, shaky hands he left the call. He felt like a surge of heat rushed through his room. George pulled his shirt off and got out of bed, quickly heading back to the bathroom to throw more water on his face. He firmly planted his hands on either side of the sink, not even registering the fact that he shoved his hands into toothpaste, and took a deep breath.

Something was wrong with him. Something had to have been wrong with him. 

George pulled his hands from the sink and shivered when he saw the mashed toothpaste stuck between the ridges of his hands, “Fuck.” With his clean hand, he turned on the faucet and began to scrape the toothpaste off his palms. “This is so fucking stupid.”

When he finished cleaning up, he changed his clothes and headed out to a nearby corner shop to buy an ice pack, a new toothbrush, and a few snacks to help him get through his day of rest.

George cracked open his window to check the weather, frowning when he realized how cold it was. He opened his closet and grabbed a random hoodie, nuzzling into the soft fluff sewed on the inside, and slipped into blue jeans, finishing the winter outfit with sneakers. This cold chill was nothing compared to his clothes, he smiled triumphantly and flipped the hood over his head.

Slipping his wallet into his back pocket, George set out on his not-so-exciting adventure to the corner store. However, the second he stepped outside, a chill ran down his spine. Maybe his clothes weren’t as warm as he thought. 

“Dreams gonna be so mad at me...” He mumbled to himself, shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked. He passed couples who kept warm by pressing their bodies together, and kids who were bundled into snowsuits. George smiled to himself as he walked to the store, watching his breath freeze and dissipate into the cold air. 

A group of teenagers shoved his shoulder as they walked past, forcing George to take a step backward. The teenagers laughed as they walked along, not even noticing the stranger they hit. George rolled his eyes and began to walk again when the sky caught his attention.

Brilliant colors swirling and mixing around the skylines, apartment buildings with blinds open revealing couples dancing and laughing, people taking this moment to propose to their loved ones, George could almost smell the sheer amount of love in this one moment. He watched the couple dancing in their apartment building, a small smile on his face as he imagined what music they were dancing to.

Was it a love song? Did they hear the words and get reminded of their unending devotion to the other one? Was it a song from their youth? Were they shouting along to lyrics they loved as kids? Maybe it was a sad song. Maybe they were holding each other tenderly, whispering empty promises into the other ones' ears, tears welling up in their eyes. 

George stared at them a moment longer than he wanted to before snapping his head to the side and continuing to walk down the street. He knows better than to look at couples. He knows better than to imagine himself, hands intertwined with a lover whispering promises into their ears as he reminds them how much he loves them. He knows how stupid it is to pretend the pillow he holds against his chest is a person with a heart that beats for him, to wake up and tell himself that his soulmate was there with him.

That all he needs to do is open his eyes, and he’ll see him.

He paused midstep and vigorously shook his head. ‘Him?’ Who is ‘him?’ No, George is straight. He knows this. It’s stupid to pretend he likes the idea of his hand perfectly fitting a lover, that he could ever fall in love with someone who has to kneel to match his height, that he’d ever been enamored by stunning green eyes.

George gripped his wrist, trying to ignore the tears that welled up in his eyes. What’s wrong with him? Where is this coming from? He kept walking, pulling the ridge of his down to hide his eyes, hoping nobody could see his painfully pitiful he looks. 

As he stepped into the corner store, he exhaled at the sudden heat. These fluctuations in temperature were going to be the death of him, he thought to himself with a half-hearted chuckle. 

He maneuvered around the store, grabbing a toothbrush, cooling pack, a little plush cat he found and heading to the checkout. He pressed the items down and reached for his wallet, making mindless chatter with the clerk as he paid. As he began to walk out of the store, he heard a familiar laugh.

George spun on his heels, looking around the store for the voice. 

“I’m telling you, this Dream dude is kinda funny.”

“His laugh sounds like a... tea kettle.”

George sighed, berating himself for getting worked up over a recording, and began to walk home. 

When he finally got home, he took off his hoodie looking over at the small cat plushie he bought. He smiled and rubbed his finger over the top, pleasantly surprised with how soft it was. George sat on his bed and exhaled, satisfied with himself.

He flipped the cat over in his hands and on the back he noticed a small tag. He tilted his head and opened it, reading the few words written on it.

_Meet Dreamie!_

_He’s everything you’ve ever wanted. A cuddly best friend, who loves you. Do you love him?_

George blinked and slowly sat the toy down. Did he read that right? No, of course not. He rubbed his eyes with his knuckles and picked up the cat again, rereading the tag.

_Meet Cloudie!_

_She’s your cuddly best friend, and she’s glad to meow-t you! She’s a purrfect fit for you._

Yeah. Yeah, that makes more sense. He sighed deeply and lied down, flipping the toy over in his hands, smiling to himself, and letting his heavy eyes shut.

When his eyes opened again, he wasn’t in his room. He was standing in an airport, nervously gripping the handle on his luggage as he looked around. His eyes were bleary, his legs were shaking, he wanted to be anywhere but here. 

A gray figure dashed up to him, grabbing his shoulders. Their voice was distorted as they spoke, “George!”

He narrowed his eyes in confusion, “Who... who are you?”

The figure didn’t seem to hear him, “I’ve missed you too! C’mon, let’s go!” The figure gripped his hand and began to pull him, he looked at the figure out who they were. 

“I... uh... I don’t know-”

“George, look!” The figure turned to him, the gray outlines melting to reveal a wide smile, “An arcade!”

“Aren’t we in an...” he looked to where the figure was pointing and let his voice die out when he saw the airport replaced with a loud arcade, “...airport?”

“We have to go in!” It dragged George deeper into the arcade, it’s grip tightening each time George tried to pull back. He bit back his concerns and let the figure pull him in, “Look at this! We have to play it!”

“O...okay.”

“I’ll go first!” It stopped at a game, a mallet materializing in its hands, “Do you know how to play?”

“I... can’t remember.”

More of the figure got revealed, George could begin to see crystal blue eyes staring back at him. As he looked into the figure's eyes, he felt a wave of nausea run over him. “Okay, so these moles are going to pop out, and you just need to hit them.”

The figure made the motion of inserting coins into a slot, and it raised the mallet high over its head. The moles began to peep out from the machine, their eyes glowing slightly.

It hit the moles, and with an unsatisfying crunch, began to laugh. George watched in horror as the moles began to look at him, their glowing eyes breaking and snapping off.

“Do you love him? Do you love him? Do you love him?” The moles began to chirp, their voices rising in pitch and volume with each word.

George fell to his knees and covered his ears with his hands, trying to block the sound out. He shut his eyes and bit his lip so hard it began to bleed, and as the cacophony became unbearable...

...it stopped. Silence. He opened his eyes, taking in his new surroundings. He was wearing a tux, his shoes squeaking as he walked across the ballroom floor. Chandeliers drooped from the ceiling, shaking slightly, the light they gave off dancing on his face as he stepped through the empty ballroom. 

“George?”

He turned around and felt a smile build on his face. Dream stood on the other side of the ballroom, wearing a ball gown wedding dress.

“Dream? What are you wearing?” He began to laugh as he walked towards him, feeling comfort in Dreams' voice.

“Doesn’t it look nice on me?” Dream laughed, spinning in place to show off the various lines of silk and gems embroidered into the dress. 

George's pace quickened, tears in his eyes as he began to run towards him, “You look so stupid.”

“I look stupid? Look at yourself!”

He skidded to a halt and looked at his clothes, what used to be a tux turned into an orange jumpsuit, a ball of metal attached to his ankle. When he looked up, he saw Dream begin to walk towards him, but the closer he got, the more his skin melted away. Underneath was a woman with long blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and an unnerving smile.

“You look so stupid, Georgie.” 

George tried to pull the ankle weight off, panic beginning to envelop his body again. The closer the woman got, the more he knew something was wrong. He had to leave. He was in danger.

The woman stood mere feet away from him, holding the skirts of her wedding dress up and revealing an identical ankle chain, “What is it, Georgie? Cat got your tongue?”

He gulped and looked towards the ankle weight again. When he looked back up, the womans face was barely an inch away from his, her palms rubbing his chin as her fingernails stroked his cheekbones. 

“Do you love me?” The woman began to lean forward, her hot breath pressing against Georges skin, her chapped lips moments away from being locked around Georges.

“FUCK!” George leaped out of bed, sweat beading down his forehead as he took short and shallow breaths, “What the fuck?” He repeated, trying to blink the tears out of his eyes. 

He looked out his window, watching the sun set as memories of the bad dream slowly began to wipe from his memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing on a03 so I'm sorry in advance for any formatting errors - I've tried to play with it a bit and I think I got it down? Anyway, if you cosplay/make fanart of this please @ me on twitter so I can see it - NSmyke - and if you're a CC reading this...  
> uh hi lol.  
> Side note: I am 16. I am not going to write NSFW. Do not ask.


End file.
